magicgamefandomcom-20200215-history
Jackson MarKev
Jackson MarKev was the second-in-command of the Magic Team during the Great Power War. After Kurt's final sacrifice, he stepped up to the position of team leader. He is also the guardian of the Master Power Crystal. In addition, he was one of the Avatars, preceded by Shadow and succeeded by Aang. Biography Early Life and Gaining Powers Jackson was born into a soon-to-be-rich family in Electronic World 18 years before Electronic World allied with Magic Castle. His father was an engineer who designed space craft engines and hyperdrives. From his birth, it was told that he would be the guardian of the Master Power Crystal. His little brother, Bennett, was born 2 years later and would serve as the secondary guardian, who would take his place if something happened. At the age of 3, Jackson began airbending. Jackson's uncle, Zactus, was unable to have children of his own, so Jackson's parents allowed him to be a part of his upbringing. However, after Zactus decided to take the employment opportunity offered to him on Matravin, the parents didn't want him around Jackson or Bennett. Zactus was heartbroken, but had a plan to offer a final gift to Jackson. When Jackson was 5, he, his brother, and his parents were returning home from a stroll when an apparent storm hit town. An energy pulse struck an energy reactor that was under construction, and Jackson was hit by the discharge. This blast of energy had been engineered by Zactus to give Jackson very special powers. However, this energy was in excess by over two-fold, and enough of the energy manifested itself in a form identical to Jackson, which was soon deflected miles away, while the rest of the energy was scattered. This was how Double-Jackson was created. Meanwhile, Jackson was hurt on the ground, and his mom immediately asked her husband to call an ambulance, but before he could pick up his phone, Jackson began to transform into a full size ambulance. Upon further investigation, the family came to the conclusion that the incident had given Jackson the power to become anything electronic or mechanical. While these powers were not unheard of, it was very rare for someone to have these powers if they weren't born with them. For 2 years, Jackson's younger brother Bennett was left in Jackson's shadow, until he was 5 and he made his first jump. Bennett also became interested in traditional combat training, as well as working on his earthbending, so he could compete with his brother's abilities. In 4th grade, a new student joined Jackson's class, also named Jackson. Despite the new kid having jet black hair instead of blonde and blue eyes instead of hazel, both Jacksons were very similar in appearance as well, having near identical builds and facial features. The two quickly bonded. They shared similar interests, tastes, but most importantly, powers. As they started hanging out more, their classmates started calling them Jackson and Double-Jackson. The new Jackson liked the nickname, and decided to keep it. One summer night, when they were having a camp out Double-Jackson told Jackson that he had no biological parents, and that he was found in the middle of a city 5 years before with amnesia. Jackson realized that 5 years ago was around the same time that he got his powers. Both came to the conclusion that the incidents were related. The two remained friends through 5th grade until Double-Jackson and his foster family had to move away. Jackson wouldn't see him again until years later. Jackson's powers drove him to follow in his father's footsteps and become an engineer. Jackson could always be found designing or building some complex device. When he was 14, he built a near-identical replica of the Tornado biplane from his favorite video game series, Sonic the Hedgehog. New Friends The fighting between Invisible Isle and Electronic World broke out when Jackson was 18. Jackson's abilities had already gained him fame, and he was put in charge of a group of Marine and Airforce units. On the sixth day of battle, the Tornado and the X-1 had a near collision, resulting in both planes landing and both pilots meeting. This is how Nolan and Jackson met. Afterward, Nolan introduced Jackson to Kurt and Anthony. Jackson's family graciously invited the three to spend the night at their house, where they would be safe. After breakfast, and an episode of Sonic X, the four returned to battle. Kurt and Anthony led an army to defend the capital, while Jackson and Nolan went to assist Bennett and his friend Alex in taking over an enemy weapons depot. The two dropped off a squad of troops with Nolan's helicopter, and then joined Bennett and Alex on the ground. Together, they destroyed the heavy tanks and cannons that were stopping their convoy from advancing on the weapons depot. The following day, Nolan and Jackson teamed up again. Together, they flew up in the Tornado to attack one of the lead enemy battleships, which served as the headquarters of an unknown Invisible Isle general. However, the little biplane wasn't quite fast enough to out maneuver the ship's cannons, and ended up crash landing. After a truck dragged the plane home, Jackson immediately resumed work on a project he'd been holding back on. Two days later, he revealed the X-Tornado, a 4-seat jet plane, also from Sonic the Hedgehog. With a faster plane, the two were able to disable the battleship, board, and take the general into custody. Afterward, the the pair traveled to the capital to assist Kurt and Anthony. The battle ended shortly after. After fighting alongside him, Nolan formed a strong bond with Jackson, and suggested to Kurt that he invite him to join the Magic Team. Kurt easily agreed, as he had already been considering doing so. Jackson accepted the invitation enthusiastically. His parents allowed him to go, claiming that they knew that he would one day go off and use his powers for a greater purpose. As a parting gift, the gave him their summer home overlooking the ocean, which Jackson would use as his workshop and his home when not residing at the team base. For Jackson's history during the Great Power War, see Main Storyline. After the War After Kurt's sacrifice brought life back to Power World, Jackson took the responsibility to lead the team in helping to re-stabilize society. Aang and Bennett, sharing the Avatar responsibility, traveled the globe promoting a new era of peace, settling power-struggles and hostilities. As members of the Magic Council, Jackson, Nolan, and Troy traveled to Matravin for a diplomatic mission. Matravin was not as damaged as Power World, but ABF was dead, and now the planet could run under a new government. This was the chance for Matravin's dangerous and dark society to be reformed. The team set up a new central government on Matravin. With Jackson's insistence, Zactus became the first official President of Matravin. Having lived there for many years, Troy stayed on Matravin for a while to act as Zactus' bodyguard and help secure a peaceful transition. That left only Jackson, Nolan, and Alex as full-time team members. Jackson knew he had some shoes to fill. However, Nolan's assassin friend friend Kate joined the team shortly after. Katara and Sokka also started training to become full team members. And then there was Melissa Redders, the younger sister of John Redders. She was a sage with strong magic abilities, and she joined shortly after the battle of Isoma. Double-Jackson also would join the team for a period of time. With the permission of Magic Council, Jackson worked to create the GSD (Global Security Department), which worked to detect, analyze, and troubleshoot treats to the security of Power World. Jackson put James Kather, a political idealist, as head of the department. Some members of the council didn't agree with Jackson's choice, but chose not to argue, as they felt the need for the department was urgent. The Great Reconstruction was well underway, and was working with remarkable efficiency within a year. Jackson returned to living at his workshop with Ty Lee and Harvey. Aang usually stayed there as well, with Moe, Katara, Sokka, and Zuko. Jackson was relieved that he could finally focus on being a father. Jackson made sure that Ty Lee grew up into a strong, educated young girl, making sure she excelled in school, mechanics, and airbending. Jackson also got back to inventing, which included working with Aang to perfect the GSB2, making advanced hyperdrives more affordable, and finishing the long abandoned quest for handheld portal technology. Outside of technology, he also started dating Kate. Two years after the war, Alex had a near fatal accident. The team gathered together at the hospital to say what they thought might be a final goodbye to their friend. However, Alex came through and made a full recovery. After the incident, Jackson decided that he should write about the team's adventures during the war. Team Bonding became a global best seller. The book's dedication read "To Kurt, the bright light that brought us through the dark." Jackson worked to expand the team as well, especially after Double-Jackson returned to Ricky's world after serving the team for 16 months. By this time however, Aang, Bennett, and Troy had returned to being full-time team members. Things on Bugdum settled down, and Firespear came back to rejoin the team about a year and a half after the end of the war. Bob, a weapon specialist with shield generating abilities and astounding computer skill, joined about a month after Firespear's return. Katara and Sokka were also each promoted to full members of the team, bringing the membership up to twelve, the largest number in the team's history. The Anti-Power Struggle For a more detailed account of this time, see Naturalist Uprising. With the exception of the Battle of Isoma, perhaps the defining period of Jackson's leadership of the Magic Team took place four years after the end of the war. Jackson's actions in this period shook away any doubt that Kurt had chosen the right successor. With less than have of his team available, Jackson was able to stop the corruption of the Global Security Department and foil its attempt to take those with supernatural abilities out of the governing power. Settling Down 5 years after the end of the Great Power War, Jackson and Kate were still dating, they knew they wanted to get married, but couldn't decide when. At least, not until Jackson awoke one morning to find Kate throwing up in the bathroom. She was pregnant. Jackson proposed that evening, and they set the date. Nolan was Jackson's best man, and Ty Lee was the flower girl at the wedding. After the honeymoon, they went for an ultrasound and ended up with a surprise: twins. One boy, one girl. When they were born, Kate named the girl Asami, and Jackson named the boy Kurt. And Harvey was still at his side. Together, Jackson and Harvey opened up many new chao gardens and encouraged the adoption of chao across the globe. At the age of 45, Jackson passed leadership of the Magic Team on to Sokka, who was 31 years old at the time. He had originally intended to pass it down to Ty Lee, who was 26 at the time, but when he privately told her, she said, "Dad, I love you, but don't let your ego get to you. You and I both know that Sokka is the better choice. He's the one that deserves it. Besides, he'll give me second-in-command, just like you were back in the day." When Jackson was 89, almost 90, he and Harvey felt a disturbance in the connection between them. Jackson knew that their time was coming to an end. The spiritual bond between them had grown so strong, that even death would take them together. The press caught word of this and tried to contact Kate. Kate told the press that she wouldn't do any interviews, but that Jackson said he would as long as Harvey would be with him. In a TV interview, he said "I'm ready for it, he's ready for it. It feels a lot more comfortable knowing that I won't be making this final journey alone." He later added "I'm fully satisfied with my life. Plus I don't like letting my little brother beat me to anything, so I can go out on that win." He then pointed and looked into the camera. "Don't get any ideas Bennett!" Jackson and Harvey died together 6 nights later. The Master Power Crystal lit up the night sky, and every power crystal glowed brightly as the two of them moved on to the spirit world. They arrived to find Kurt and Shadow waiting for them. Kurt smiled and spoke. "Hello old friends. Are you ready for your next journey?" Personality and Traits On the surface, Jackson is a carefree easy going guy, but people get confused when they start taking a closer look. Jackson is very spiritual, being the guardian of the Master Power Crystal and, at one point, an Avatar. Yet, he easily immerses himself in electronics and technology. These two aspects of Jackson seem to contrast. However, Jackson follows the philosphy that one must always keep their mind fresh and open. His spiritual nature helps him overcome complications and consider new possibilities when dealing with technology. He is always trying new things, and if he does something that doesn't work, he tries it a different way, often integrating magic and technology. Jackson's loyalty runs deep, being very protective of his teammates, Harvey, and Ty Lee. He is sometimes, however, over-confident and impulsive. It wasn't uncommon for him to launch himself at the enemy without thinking his plan through. Unlike working with a machine, there are no restarts or do-overs in battle, something he learned the hard way over time. Kurt is the one who taught Jackson patience, sensibility, and responsibility, some of the most important traits of a leader. By the war's end, Jackson was a much more mature individual and a competent leader. Powers, Abilities, and Skills Jackson was perhaps one of the most powerful members of the team and was always a valuable asset in any given situation. Jackson's birth-given title as guardian of the Master Power Crystal gave him some unusual electromagnetic properties, in addition to the chaos abilities, which Jackson did not begin to master until after he joined the team. This also gave him what could best be described as a natural resonance with the power crystals. His brother, Bennett, shared some of these properties, as he was the secondary guardian, who would take over if Jackson passed away at a young age before guardianship was passed on. Little did the two know that they also would share another spiritual title as Avatars. Avatars by nature were beings that showed great, and powerful potential, but these titles rarely intersected. Jackson would take advantage of both of these to develop his spin attack, in which he used airbending to assist in the creation of an electromagnetic field that could cause him to spin around really quick without causing dizziness or injury to himself. It was these same electromagnetic properties that led Zactus to believe that he could give Jackson powers, which was done successfully with a large amount of energy. However, this energy was in excess by over two-fold, and enough of the energy manifested itself in a form identical to Jackson, which was soon deflected hundreds of miles away, while the rest of the energy was scattered. This was how Double-Jackson was created. Like most transformation powers , a traumatic incident of betrayal can cause difficulty in using them. This occurred after Jackson faced Double-Jackson. One of Jackson's weakest areas in combat was his skill with a sword. Despite training with them constantly, Jackson's sword skills were never as refined as Kurt's, Nolan's, or Bennett's. His Master Power Crystal Sword's helped, as it felt more natural to him than other blades, but he would still rely primarily on his bending and chaos abilities to give him the edge in combat. Jackson also possessed considerable skill with mechanics and technology. His inventions served the team well during his time on the team, as he created much of the team's gear and equipment, including some of their planes. Not surprisingly, he proved himself a very skilled pilot as well. Relationships with Other Characters Due to his positive attitude and care for others, Jackson was very friendly with most members of the team and formed many close bonds. Kurt Jackson and Kurt shared a friendship that grew stronger as the years went on. Because he was the second-in-command, there were many times when Jackson was the only person Kurt could trust. Despite Jackson's silly antics and occasional obsessions over trivial things, Kurt grew very fond of him, often relying on his fun-loving attitude to help him relax. In addition, he admired Jackson's spirit and will, and knew that he would be capable of leading the team by himself when the time came. Jackson's powers and mechanical genius were also of great use to Kurt. Jackson held an undying respect for Kurt and tried to emulate him as much as possible. He also named his son after him. Some people even went as far as to speculate that the two had romantic feelings for each other, but these speculations were only rumors, and had no real truth. Nolan Nolan was the first person on the team who Jackson met, and they were close friends ever since. Jackson and Nolan would always enjoy inventing new things, and Jackson even made the X-2 for him. Nolan would serve as Jackson's second-in-command in the years following the war and would also be the best man at his wedding. The two shared a large degree of mutual respect for each other, but they also had a fierce rivalry in the training arena. When Nolan was turned evil by the Dark Master Power Crystal shards, Jackson had trouble bringing himself to fight Nolan. Nolan also attacked police officers when they tried to arrest Jackson, showing his level of care for his close friend. Aang Kurt's relationship with Jackson was paralleled by Jackson's relationship with Aang. Jackson served as a mentor and almost a second father to Aang after Shadow left him in his care. Aang was beyond caring, and as his power grew, Jackson was determined to make sure he stayed the course. Jackson was always the one who could calm Aang down when he had a freakout. Jackson not only helped Aang finish mastering the four elements, but he also taught him how to use the chaos powers. Together, both of them were the powerhouse of the team, often fighting side by side, sometimes together in their super forms. Aang assisted Jackson in his fight with ABF in the final battle of Isoma, and the two came close to taking him out. Aang served as Jackson's second-in-command after Nolan retired from the team. They both retired together a few years later. Bennett As most brothers do, Jackson and Bennett love each other, but also share a heavy rivalry at times. Nevertheless, Jackson is always willing to turn to his brother when he needs help, and Bennett is always happy to come to the rescue. Jackson shows a great amount of care for his brother, and shows concern at times where he knows that Bennett's emotions might get in the way of doing what is right. Harvey After Jackson won him in a contest, Harvey was always at his side. His chao-bond with Jackson was unusually strong. He even picked up Jackson's ability to transform into a super form and could use a spin attack when Jackson threw him. Jackson taught him how to pilot the X-Tornado and Hyper-Tornado. Jackson was very protective of Harvey, and despite not knowing chao language, he could usually understand what Harvey meant. The two stuck together to the death, moving on to the spirit world together. Ty Lee Jackson was attached to the young airbender from the start. He wanted to do anything and everything for her. While not biologically related to him (actually being one of Aang's half-siblings), Ty Lee always thought of Jackson as her father, and Jackson raised her as if she was his own. The two shared a special bond, and Jackson would often count on her to have his back in adventures and battles. Ricky Jackson and Ricky had very similar personalities, and this drew them together into a tight friendship. Jackson was perhaps Ricky's second closest friend on the team, the first being Nolan. Jackson spent a good deal of time teaching Ricky how to use the chaos powers. Jackson asked Ricky to assist him in taking on Double-Jackson. Before Ricky left, he commented that having Double-Jackson with him on his planet would be nice, as it would be somewhat like still having Jackson around. Shadow Shadow was always wrestling with darkness, and as a result, was a very bitter man. However, he always seemed at ease with Jackson. Jackson's attitude would often annoy people like Shadow, but Shadow actually grew very close to him. He gave Jackson his inhibitor rings as a gift before he died, and trusted him to guide Aang and keep him on the path of light. Zactus Both serving as second-in-commands and technological experts on opposite sides, it's natural that Zactus and Jackson would share a rivalry, as well as a mutual, but secret degree of respect for each other. However, Jackson did not expect to learn that Zactus was indeed his uncle. Ever since Zactus joined MDI, Jackson's mother prevented her brother from interacting with Jackson and Bennett. After learning the truth, Jackson grew sympathetic towards his uncle. Zactus led the troops in the final battle, while Jackson went after Anthony. After the final battle, Jackson helped him get elected to be the first president of Matravin. Double-Jackson In truth, these two are essentially the same person, so it's natural that they would get along. Double-Jackson, however, was always a little darker in character than Jackson. Starting off as best friends in elementary school, the two would eventually drift apart and reunite as enemies, as Double-Jackson was working for Zactus. However, not even this could separate them forever, and the two made up after they realized Zactus' aims. To escape prosecution, Double-Jackson fled to the refuge of Ricky's homeworld, and the two parted on good terms. Jackson turned to Double-Jackson for help when the final battle came. TriviaCategory:Characters * Jackson is the second person to be the leader of the Magic Team. * Jackson was the fifth person to be a part of the Magic Team, following Kurt, Hugh DeValle, Anthony, and Nolan. * In addition, he is the third person to be the second-in-command of the Magic Team, following Hugh DeValle and Anthony. * Out of the central characters, Jackson has the greatest tendency to fall unconscious. Instances include: ** Knock-out gas at the guard tower in his first mission on the team ** Electrocuted by trap set by Savage ** Passed out in the X-Cyclone when attacking the sun base ** Knocked out by the power generator's explosion ** Passed out after fighting ABF's troops in the base * After losing his primary powers due to his fight with Double-Jackson, Jackson's power set became very similar to Aang's, sharing Avatar powers, chaos abilities, and super forms. ** Their styles and skills in certain areas, however, still remained distinct. * Jackson and Nolan are the only two members of the Magic Team to live and serve on the team during the entirety of the Great Power War. * Jackson and Bennett are the first siblings to serve on the Magic Team, followed by Katara and Sokka, and then Aang, Zuko, Toph, and Ty Lee (Aang being a half-brother to the other three). * It is unknown whether Jackson, Kurt, or Aang is the hero described in the great prophecy. *The longest time for which Jackson has maintained his super form is at least 15 minutes, during the battle of Isoma. **Aang held his for the same amount of time in that battle. **Although they both used Nolan's power packs and Jackson released his inhibitor rings at the end, holding his super form while in constant combat with ABF makes Jackson's feat nearly incredible. __FORCETOC__